Electric motors sold for use in the United States often include multiple loose wire leads for connecting to the power line connecting leads. The wire leads and the power line connecting leads are connected, typically with wire nuts, in a conduit or terminal box attached to the motor housing. European standards require, however, that electric motors include a six stud connector block with connecting bars for setting "Y" or "Delta" voltage selections, mounted in the conduit box. The motor leads are attached to the connector block, usually with eyelet type connectors. To connect the motor to the power line, the power line leads must be connected to the proper terminal studs.
Electric motors manufactured to European standards using commercially available European type connector blocks with eyelet connectors are expensive to manufacture. Increased labor costs are incurred due to the increased time needed to mount the terminal block and to connect the leads using the eyelet connectors.
It would be desirable to provide a motor connector block meeting European standards that can be easily and quickly installed in the motor terminal box. It would further be desirable to provide a connector block that can be easily and quickly removed from the motor terminal box for service or replacement.